


[podfic] flowers bloom until they rot (or not)

by fire_ash_rebirth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bi Gwen (Merlin), Canon Era, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwen is a sweetie and Morgana is smitten, Gwen's bisexuality isn't mentioned but just Know it is there, Lesbian Morgana (Merlin), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_ash_rebirth/pseuds/fire_ash_rebirth
Summary: Gwen courts Morgana by gifting her flowers. With her powers, Morgana sees no reason to ever let them decay.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[podfic] flowers bloom until they rot (or not)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [flowers bloom until they rot (or not)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079676) by [colorofmymind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofmymind/pseuds/colorofmymind). 



> I read the original fic by colorofmymind and it refused to leave my brain. Enjoy!

SoundCloud link: <https://soundcloud.com/user-271661293/flowers-bloom-until-they-rot-or-not>

MediaFire link: [https://www.mediafire.com/file/i8prf0znyda9yzl/flowers_bloom_until_they_rot_%2528or_not%2529.mp3/fil](https://www.mediafire.com/file/i8prf0znyda9yzl/flowers_bloom_until_they_rot_%2528or_not%2529.mp3/file)e


End file.
